Kendo and Ootoro
by sakuraichigo
Summary: The wild and the natural. When things that were unsaid come to light. Mori & Haruhi.


_Some notes_:

To be honest, I'm not so fond of the Mori-Haruhi pairing, since Mori appears to be much more silent than what I'd consider suitable for Haruhi. But hell, I wanted a less dramatic romance and I doubt any of the other characters would suit. Also, I didn't want to hunt for another female character for the pairing since Haruhi is (imho) the only decent female around. I like Mori because he's strong and supportive – something I really appreciate in a guy. You know he's there whenever you need him (and when you don't).

Please don't give me grief about the spelling of names. I tried to stick to the Romanji as much as possible. Last names at the front, as they're meant to be. I also like retaining integrity of the characters, at least at the beginning and see how they develop from there.

_The usual disclaimer applies, although it's a given. Ouran copyrighted to Bisuko Hatori. Naturally, I wouldn't mind owning some of them. Ahem.  
_

* * *

**Kendo and Ootoro**

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Isn't the wind just marvellous?"

Fujioka Haruhi smiled indulgently, squinting slightly in the bright summer sun, long blades of wild grass tickled her calves as she stood barefoot on the luscious hillside. "Yes it is, Hani-senpai."

Haninozuka Mitsukuni beamed and gripped his stuffed rabbit, Usa-chan, tightly before flinging it up in the air and catching it, skipping towards the picnic blanket on which his best friend, Morinozuka Takashi, was sprawled gazing at the clouds. "Takashi, want some cake?"

Mori glanced at the sugar-laden sweets on three large tiers of platters, courtesy of the Haninozuka house chef. While he enjoyed the occasional treat, Hani's excessive behaviour in situations like these never allowed him more than a mouthful before he raised his hands in surrender. Nothing would go to waste, however, since his companion had a bottomless pit for a stomach where cakes were concerned. He declined politely with a slight shake of his head and went back to cloud-gazing. Although Mori did not fancy himself a typical romantic, he had to admit that there was nothing better than lazing the afternoons away during the holidays, especially after a morning of strenuous Kendo training.

His eyes strayed to Haruhi, who was now almost lost between the blades of grass, having seated herself on the gentle slope overlooking the sea. She had let her hair grow over the summer and it fell past her ears, almost touching her shoulders. The fine chocolate strands fluttered in the balmy breeze unrestrained by the usual barrette she wore to keep them in rein. It was a nice surprise to watch some measure of her unfettered by practicality.

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"Uh…", Mori grunted, eyebrows creasing into a frown.

Hani gobbled a sliver of cake in a single bite. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind your company, even though you don't say much. I should know." He grinned toothily through cream-covered lips. "Besides, I'm just fine here with Usa-chan. There's _plenty_ of cake!"

"Mitsukuni. Cream." His best friend grinned again and wiped his mouth with a napkin. Hani knew him far too well. He was not a man of many words. The last time Haruhi comforted him when Mitsukuni had been washed away the Tropical Aqua Gardens, he had barely managed a smile and a grunt of acknowledgment. Haruhi probably needed the company of someone who could express himself better. Someone like Ootori Kyouya or Hitachiin Kaoru. At least they would provide endless hours of verbal entertainment if nothing else.

It was an irony that he was here with her and Mitsukuni. The rest of the Host Club were either on holiday in another locale or busy helping their parents. Even Mitsukuni could amuse her better. He certainly could get away with more physical intimacy than anyone ever would. How did Mitsukuni feel about Haruhi? Mori found that while he had his suspicions, he had never been certain.

"I like her enough as a friend, Takashi," Hani mumbled softly beneath his breath, reading his mind. "I can't say that I don't want something more than that but I think I probably wouldn't suit her. That's my honest opinion."

Mori frowned once more, sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Anyway, didn't you prepare this yourself just for her?" Hani smiled brightly and pushed an ornate bento box towards him. "She must be hungry by now. It's lunch time."

He traced the edges of the box before nodding. It was only a lunch offering after all, which was nothing out of the ordinary. She would never be fazed by such a gesture. Mori knew he was attempting to rationalize something fairly mundane. As she had observed some time back, he thought far too much and much too negatively. Perhaps he should simply throw caution to the wind and act on his instincts instead.

* * *

The early afternoon was strangely calm and rather soothing. The sun was at its peak in the bright blue sky, its rays turning the pale skin of her exposed upper arms a light tan. Haruhi was glad she had worn her father's choice of outfit. When he had heard of her little picnic excursion with the adorable Mitsukuni-kun and the stoic Takashi-kun, Ranka had come to the fore and produced a light green sleeveless frock with little pink ribbons at the hem. It was far too frou-frou than she would have liked, but it was extremely comfortable. She imagined she might have been stifled beneath her usual tee-shirt and bermudas.

Haruhi felt rather than heard or saw his presence. Her eyes, which had been trained towards the glistening sea, now set themselves upon him. She smiled warmly and patted the grass next to her, "Mori-senpai."

He sat himself casually with one elbow resting on top of his knee and offered her the box he held in his other hand. "You must be hungry. Have some lunch."

Her eyes widened in surprised, glossy brown irises reflecting the light of the sun. "Oh! I didn't even notice it was lunch time. I would have gone to get some food myself."

"It's no trouble. Mitsukuni is napping." He jerked his thumb towards the picnic blanket, where a lounge had been set up beneath a large pink bunny umbrella. Haruhi groaned inwardly, _These rich bastards_.

Mori chuckled at her expression. "Go on, eat."

She turned her gaze to the box in her lap. "What is it?" He remained silent and merely gestured that she should open it.

"Ohhh!" Haruhi's eyes were wide with delight, sparkling in the sun. She licked her lips unconsciously, bringing a light flush to Mori's cheeks. He had expected a reaction of this sort, but was nonetheless caught by surprise at her short fit of laughter and the healthy pink stain that graced her forehead. Who knew that Haruhi, once excited, would turn red in the most unlikely of places. "It's _ootoro_! Mori-senpai, what a wonderful surprise! _Ootoroooo_!"

She picked up a piece of the moist sushi, dipped it in a little sauce and held up to his lips. "Have some, Mori-senpai. It looks absolutely delicious," she grinned happily. The one food that she could never tire of was ootoro. Fresh, moist, utterly delicious _ootoro_.

"Takashi. Please." His strong fingers circled her delicate wrist and guided it back to her lips. "I made it for you, so don't worry. Just eat." His fingers were warm and a little distracting. Even more so was his request that she use his given name. Haruhi shivered, blinked and then took a bite of the sushi. It tasted exquisite. "Ohhh it melts in your mouth!" Her eyelids fluttered in pure bliss.

"Ah."

Before she could take another bite, those same fingers that were previously around her wrist reached up towards her cheek, lingered for a moment at the corner of her mouth and moved away. "Rice grain," he explained, bringing his fingertip to his own lips and licking the offending grain off. It had happened swiftly, but the simple action caused Haruhi's eyes to widen even further. Mori was unexpectedly sensual and yet not deliberately so. The corner of his lips turned up to form a small smile and he resumed his appreciation of the horizon. A little flustered, she took another bite of sushi and munched quietly. _He doesn't seem to be aware of it. And what am I, twelve? Fancy being unnerved by something like this_.

Mori was something of an enigma. He was quite different from the rest of the Host Club who were usually reasonably chatty. Even Kyouya, who was the most calculative of the entire lot, was more liberal with his speech. Somehow despite the lack of verbal communication, Haruhi found that he was reasonably easy to understand once you got to know him. Perhaps it was because she found herself identifying with his sense of loyalty and selflessness.

They sat for some time in companionable silence while Haruhi finished savouring her lunch. "I saved one just for you," she grinned, handing Mori the bento and rubbing at her lips with a napkin. "You have to have one. It's so good!"

"Ah." Mori realised belatedly that there was little point in protesting and made short work of it.

"So, Mori-senpai…"

He frowned with mock indignation. At least, that was what she thought it was. "Takashi."

"Ta-takashi," she mumbled and swallowed thickly. "What have you been up to the past few days?"

Trust her mind to wander at the most inappropriate moment. She kicked herself mentally. Haruhi had never been prone to girlish giggles or swooning. Those were reserved for the ridiculously addled affluent. She was a practical girl – it had been dyed into her soul since young due to her circumstance. Even more so after her mother had passed on. At the moment however, seated next to Morinozuka Takashi on the lush hillside overlooking the sea, she felt decidedly less fortified and perhaps slightly more prone to romanticism than usual. But it was Mori-senpai, the stoic type who never wore his heart on his sleeve.

"Kendo training mostly. I've prepared a training menu for my own disciples and train with them each morning. Also, working with Mitsukuni with some of his people keeps me busy in the evenings."

"Oh, well, is Kendo all you ever do? What do you like about it?" She looked up at him in anticipation, bright brown eyes unblinking in her eagerness to learn more about him. _She's really beautiful_, he thought as he went on to explain that he enjoyed the focus of the martial art, the weight of the sword in his hands and working up a good sweat. His gaze strayed to her lips and he wondered briefly what it would be like to touch them with his own. But Haruhi would probably protest. After all, she was in Ouran to follow her dream of becoming an excellent lawyer like her mother. There would be no room for the complications of a relationship.

Haruhi continued watching him as he spoke. _Did he say that he liked working up a good sweat? Oh god._ She was in a horrible situation. It was entirely possible that she was falling for Mori-senpai. His earnestness and sincerity moved her and the strange look that he was giving her at this point made her stomach twist in little knots. She cleared her throat hastily. "Ah, that's what I like about you Mo- Takashi. You pour everything into the things that you do."

"Indeed."

He was sitting barely inches away from her now, leaning back on his hands. He turned and his eyes locked with hers. Haruhi's heartbeat sped up. When on earth during the conversation had he moved this close? She must have been far too distracted to notice. "I pour everything into those I care about also. Those I _love_," Mori murmured softly, his hand reaching for hers and grasping it securely.

"Ta-takashi," she blinked once, twice. His grip tightened. Then he leaned over and brushed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Some distance away, under a bunny blanket, Hani smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

I hope the story was enjoyable. It's a real slow, plodding romance. It's meant to be a oneshot, although if I find enough inspiration I may just continue it. It took almost all my creative juices to make it this far. --;; 


End file.
